lolmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Staff
Coaches are used to train players and increase their stats. A coach has 10 training sessions available each day, which can be spent on just 1 player or up to 10. A coach has a daily wage which you offer them at the start, this is paid every day until their contract expires or until you chose to terminate it. To terminate a contract you click the "Fire Coach" button, this will charge the daily fee per day + 0.1 x (daily fee x remaining days left). You cannot rehire the same coach, when their contract expires they are no longer available. Reputation managers are used to boost your team and players reputation. Team reputation is used to gain better sponsors and is gained or lost naturally by playing games. A Reputation manager will significantly increase the reputation gained and reduce reputation lost depending on their stats. Player reputation applies to streaming, a players streaming revenue will rise the higher his reputation is. A player with high stats will gain reputation more easily than one with low stats. Yours This tab shows all of your members of staff, along with their stats, their wage and their contract length. If you have no staff members then you will see a message saying you have no coaches or reputation managers. Your offers made will also be shown here, you can keep track of all the members of staff you have offered contracts here. If you wish to cancel the offer then click the blue button to cancel next to the staff member. Hire Coaches To hire coaches, scroll through the list of coaches until you see a coach you wish to make an offer to. Beside their stats there is a text box with an initial wage. Type your offer into this text box and click the blue offer button. You cannot offer less than the initial wage offer. Next to this box is a list of how popular the player is with other users. Extremely popular shows lots of players have made offers. The player with the highest offer when the game day ends will receive the player. Making a successful offer to a coach often depends on demand, offering more than what you think other players might be willing to pay. You will pay the amount you offered the coach on a daily basis regardless of what the second highest offer was. You will not know if your bid was successful until the next game day which occurs at 20:00 UTC+0. You will receive a notification if you were successful with your bid or not, if you were not successful then you will see the price of the winning bid. If you were successful, head over to training under the players tab. You can sort staff by stats, both in ascending and descending order by clicking on the headings. This is often useful at finding a coach for a particular role. Hire PR Reputation Managers are used to increase the reputation of your team or players, once employed they work automatically at increasing your teams reputation depending on their stats. PR stat description: Team Reputation will automatically increase the reputation stat over time. Player reputation will increase the reputation for your players which increases streaming revenue. Hype increase your team reputation whenever you win a game. Damage control reduces the reputation lost when you lose a game.